Heero's Son
by catyscitty
Summary: Trowa found out Heero's secret because he has the same eyes as Heero's child. FemHeero crossover with Harry Potter, Heero adopted Harry looking for beta!
1. Chapter 1

L1 Doctor J's base

"From now on your code name will be Heero Yuy, fitting isn't it that the daughter of Odin Lowe who killed the original Heero Yuy will take on his name," said Doctor J.

The newly named Heero looked at him with cold blue eyes that were as sharp as ice. Why should she care she had a mission and that was all that mattered.

Her father had only treated her as a tool anyway so why should she care. She might look like him with her chocolate brown hair and blue eyes but her Asian features showed that she took after her mother as well. She was only 13 and still undergoing training to be a Gundam pilot but that did not mean she did not get missions. She had been trained since she could hold a gun how to kill and operation meteor did not start for another 2 years she had plenty of time to weed out the weak so she did not have to work as much later.

Then J started to talk again "Your mission is to go to London where it seems a company called Gurnings is helping OZ by supplying them with weapons. The thing is that they are part of WIC, which has a pacifist in charge; it is unlikely that they know what is going on. You will find out who is in charge of this and eliminate them."

He stopped and looked at her closely. "It will not be safe for you to be a girl when the war starts, it will make a good disguise but you will have to act as a boy so that it is less likely for bad things to happen to you. For this reason I want you to start acting and dressing like a boy unless you have a good reason not to."

He looked her up and down then said "Besides it should not be that hard you practically act like a boy anyways we just have to cut your hair short and find a way to make your voice deeper. We will also have to make sure that you don't have your cycle. The drugs we gave you to make you stronger you have started to mature your body much faster than normal we are lucky you still look your age but your chest is growing and you have already started your cycle soon you will have raging hormones that will attract you to the opposite gender"

He seemed upset about this for some reason but I did not know why so I listened as he continued on his tirade. "I will give you some drugs to stop you from having your cycle you need to take it until the war is over and if you don't you will start having pains in your stomach again and will be able to get pregnant as for the hormones I have nothing that can stop them. That is another reason that you have to make sure you are never found out to be a girl it is more likely that someone will want to be with you and there are not many gay people that are open also if you get pregnant you will be out of commission for about a year and we will need you to much to lose you."

Heero just glared at the doctor but unfortunately her death glares did not work on him like everyone else. It was not like she wanted a child or to not be able to fight. She was a fighter to not fight was like dying to her besides why would she want a child they were always so loud and spoiled and cried for everything she hated the creatures.

"Now here are the tickets Heero you can head out today and can start your training to be like a boy when you get back"

Heero looked him strait in the eyes and said "mission accepted"


	2. Chapter 2

Heero arrived at Gunning's at noon. It was the perfect time to investigate. Most of the people had gone out to lunch and some would be coming back it would not look the least bit suspicious if she walked in and said she was delivering food for someone. Sometimes it was good being a girl, people always underestimated you for some reason.

She checked the CEO's office first but found no sign of any illegal activity or connections to OZ. It was when she looked at the director that she finally found something.

Vernon Dursley had been supplying OZ with weapons by himself so that he could keep all the money.

He seemed like a horrible person he was also involved in the drug trade and had a gambling problem but they were kept well hidden since he only used the money he stole and never got much of a debt. He had been lucky so far.

He was very overweight and possibly obese and had blond hair and beady blue eyes. All in all he disgusted me. It seemed he had a wife who was the completely different she was skinny to the point of anorexia and a very long neck. They looked like a walrus and giraffe together and it seemed like they reproduced too. I felt sorry for the son he would probably grow to look like one of them and it seemed from the picture he would be like his father. For god's sake he looked like a beach ball rather than a child and he was only one year old.

I found all the information I needed in his computer. It had the people that he was working with and a list of others that were also supplying OZ with other materials they needed. I shut down the computer knowing I had a whole list of people I had to kill when J was done checking them out. First though I had to finish my mission. Vernon was not the only one involved he was just the one in the biggest seat of power. I knew I would have to kill all the others as well or one of them would take over and I would have to come and kill them all again.

I thought about it and decided to make them all look like accidents because I didn't need the attention it would throw at me if all those people were killed at once. Then again if they all died of accidents that would also be suspicious. It would be better if all those people where together when the accident happened then it would be more believable. Only Vernon would be killed by me because he was the one in charge.

I planned it out very well I went to the CEO's office and hacked into his computer he had absolutely no security his password was his last name. By the way he had left early for dinner and gave his secretary the day off so there was no problem getting in.

So back to the plan I went into his e-mail and got all the people involved and sent them an e-mail that we all should meet at a certain hotel to talk about a raise. As soon as I sent it I got the replays that they would be there. I knew that was a good way to get them to show up. Those kind of people loved only money and only money could motivate them to do anything.

When all of them had replied I made sure to destroy all the evidence that I had been here and what I had done to the computer. After all the CEO didn't have anything to do with this and I did not ruin innocent lives. Later I would have to destroy all the evidence from the people's e-mail just in case someone looked at it.

The time they would arrive at the hotel was going to be 9 p.m. So I went to see Vernon's house to see if I had missed any crucial information that I might need latter on. When I reached number 4 privet drive I looked on in disgust. From my standpoint it was too perfect and had no defenses the only minimally good thing about it was the houses looked exactly the same. This would really confuse enemies if they couldn't read. Notice the sarcasm.

I was looking around when I heard crying. At first I thought I was imagining it because even if I hate babies most people don't and would never leave one crying. Then I heard it again and started to walk towards the sound. I might not like babies but that doesn't mean I want them hurt. I followed the noise and ended up at my targets house. I did not think that anyone would let me in so I decided to pick the lock.

My father had taught me how to do it because you never knew when you had to open a door but I was not really that good at it. I was lucky it was such an easy lock. I could still hear the crying so I kept following it. I ended up in front of a small door under the stairs. I had a bad feeling about this so I put on my mask to protect me from what I was about to see.

What I saw was truly horrible there in a disgusting little cot that looked just ready to break was a little boy no older than one year old. He had black hair that was really messy even at that age. His eyes were very vivid, an almost emerald green and right above one eye he had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

The thing that got me mad was the condition he was in. He looked like he hadn't been bathed in months. His dipper was filthy and I had a feeling he had not been changed for a while. This was truly horrible and made me really angry.

I was an assassin's daughter I knew all about how cruel the world could be but this was too much. To hurt a harmless child was unforgivable and I would not allow this to go on any longer. I had already planned on killing Vernon but now I was going to make him suffer. First thing though I had to take the baby to a safe place.

The first thing that came to mind was the safe house that I was staying in until I killed all the people dealing with OZ. It was close by so I thought it would be better as well. I picked up the little boy and just started to walk away not knowing that I had changed the plans of the manipulative old man called Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

I really need a beta tester because I plan on actually finishing this story so please can someone help me out because this is my most popular fanfic.

When she reached the safe house Heero did not know what to do. The baby didn't look so well so she decided cleaning him would work for now. She had been surprised when he hadn't cried at all since she had gotten him weren't baby's supposed to cry a lot. She looked on in confusion as she started the bath with warm water and placed him inside the tub. He looked at her with his green eyes and Heero felt her heart melt.

She knew then that she would not let him go no matter what happened. That was when he started to play around in the tub and started to splash Heero as well. Well Heero didn't mind it was the first time she remembered smiling. Not the fake smile or the smirk that passed as a smile for her bit a real smile that was purely happy. She got out the shampoo and began to wash the baby as he played around. Even as he was playing he was quiet and she liked that even though the reason he learned it made her angry.

When she was finished washing him she grabbed and old tank top to put on him. She then noticed she had nothing that baby's needed. She quickly decided she needed to get supplies for the baby as well as books on how to take care of them. Well so what mission accepted she thought to herself.

First thing Heero did was go to the store and buy the things she knew baby's needed as well as all the baby books she could find. First she got dippers and baby cloths. She then went to get baby food and bottles as well as baby formula. She also got him a few toys to play with.

By the time she was done she was dead tired and it was only 5. After she put a diaper and dressed the baby she set up the play pen she had gotten and put the baby inside with a few toys and started to read the baby books she had gotten.

After reading almost all the books she had to wonder what people were thinking. Everything in the book went against all she believed in. You should always do your best at everything and the books keep saying how you should do everything for the child. Well she was not going to follow those books they were wrong and she would raise this baby right.

That's when she suddenly had a start what was the baby's name? She had not thought to ask and truthfully she didn't care this baby was hers now and she would protect him. Now for his name it would have to be meaningful and perfect for him. Hikari was a great idea it meant light and he lightens up my heart. So now that his first name was decided he needed a middle name he already had a last name it would be the same as mine Lowe. Now something that defines him. I looked at him closely and again noticed his lightning shaped scar. That was it lightning in Japanese was inazuma. His name would be Hikari Inazuma Lowe. She smiled again in joy thinking of all she could teach him about the world but first she had to finish her mission.

She did not want to leave Hikari alone but it was almost eight and she had to set up the "accident" that was going to kill the OZ flunkies. She stood up thinking of what she could do. At first she was just going to make it seem like a random killer coming in and killing everyone but she couldn't do that with little Hikari with her.

The next best thing was an untraceable poison that way she did t have to get her hands dirty and could still be with Hikari most of the time. She picked out one of the poisons that she had and sighed. She hates poisons even though she was immune to many of them.

She picked up Hikari and headed to the hotel were they were meeting. As soon as she arranged the room she called up room service to bring in a lot of food after all they were all pigs. After she had seen what Vernon did to Hikari she was just mad so she decided he would die with the others but his death would be more painful with the poison I picked out.

After I was finished mixing the poison into the food I picked up Hikari and went to a space were I could see everything without being seen. Hikari was being really quiet again but I had no room to complain I had to finish the mission first.

Close to nine all the people started to show up. While they waited they also started to eat the poisoned food until the first person fell over dead. After that the others started to panic they did not know what was going on so they started to run around. Slowly one by one that all died. The last one left was Vernon Dursley and he was suffering the most as I made it be a slow acting poison.

When they were all dead I started to set up a bomb. I mean just leaving people dead even with untraceable poison was really suspicious. A bomb on the other hand made sense in a crazy type of way. It would be an act of random terrorism that some group would take credit off to seem more intimidating.

Meanwhile I was busy making sure Hikari was okay. When I saw that he was I decided that since my mission was over I should head back to L1 now. I wondered what J would say about Hikari.

It was not like I would care I was keeping Hikari and I could support us if I had to but I really wanted to get rid of OZ now more then ever because I didn't want Hikari to have to deal which it in the future. I just hope J would buy the story that he was to be my replacement if anything happened to me and that if we started training him young he would be even better then me.

When we arrived at L1 I was worried about what J would say he had never had to deal with me as a baby in fact he had only met me about two years ago and I was far from a child and he still could not deal with me. I would have to make sure that he would only let me near Hikari so that he did not make him emotionless like he was trying to do to me.

Odin might not have been the best father and he might have only treated me as a tool but he had cared and had taught me everything I knew especially that I should always follow my emotions that way I would never regret what i had to do. I knew that from the start that Hikari would change me and only time would tell if it would be good or bad.

The first thing J asked was "what are you doing with a baby" looking surprised for the first time. I looked at him like he was stupid I mean I was holding it so it was obvious that I was taking care of it. I just glared at him to get the point across To my surprise he looked away usually my death glare doesn't affect him. Everyone else yes him not so much.

"I am taking him on as my apprentice in case something happens to me he will be taking over" J looked even more surprised at that but I couldn't really blame him I mean it was a baby for crying out loud. Not that I would let him see my emotions. Odin had taught me that appearing cold and heartless was a good trait to have and usually intimidated anyone that wanted to get near you.

"Why hes just a baby it would take to much work at least you were already partially trained as an assassin and were prepared for life as a soldier hes just a baby he wouldn't survive like that" I gave him my death glare again and was surprised that it worked again I wondered if they had gotten more deadly and why.

"He was involved in my last mission his uncle was in charge of giving OZ supplies and when I went to cheek for more evidence in his home this baby was in a closet that looked like he lived there. There was blood all over and he was dirty with grime and looked like a bloody mess if he can survive that then he can be a backup Gundam pilot if we need him after all you never know when one of us will die its better to have a spare waiting just in case"

He looked to be considering it and why not it was a good idea and it was true that at least one of the pilots would die it was after all war. He then nodded to himself as he accepted my idea besides no one expects me so why would they suspect a baby anyway.

"Heero you will be in charge of him and for all purposes you will be his mother and father. When you are dressed as a girl you are to be his mother when you are dressed as a boy his father"

I nodded at this it made sense after what he had told me about hiding the fact that I was a girl unless I needed to act as a girl.

"You may take him to your room his supplies will be taken there latter when you are undergoing training to act more like a boy. He will be with you at all times it will help you multitask and may help in the future"

I nodded again and headed to my room wondering how things had changed. Well at least I wouldn't be bored while I waited for operation meteor to start.


End file.
